This invention relates to a novel improvement in ratchet tools having open-ended jaws, and more particularly to such a tool wherein the jaw faces can be ratcheted to permit the tool to be rotated in only one direction around a nut or bolt head.
Open-ended ratchet wrenches and pliers have been designed in many different forms or configurations. They are necessary to provide the tightening or loosening of a threaded bolt or nut in tight or limited spaces.
However, there are no practical open-ended wrenches with ratchet means which have cooperating jaw faces that are economical to construct and manufacturer. Those already available or patented, require too many moving and intricate parts, thereby making the cost of construction prohibitive and noncompetive.
It is a principal object of the present invention to provide a novel open-ended ratchet wrench which is effective, yet extremely simple to construct or manufacture.